christmas_weederfandomcom-20200215-history
James
James James is a great and wonderful guy that lives in Upstate New York and is extremely funny. Funniest in the group chat probably. He has many different forms and personalities, some of which are absolutely terrifying. On video calls he often dresses up in his many costumes to make the others laugh until they piss. The others torment this poor souls by laughing about how he lives in a village in Upstate NY and his strange taste in food, his favourite of which being onion bagels with peanut butter and a nice glass of milk. Despite how stupid he may seem, James is actually very smart and loves himself very much. His greatest passion is studying geography and wants to travel the world. He's also gay. Other Personalities These are the known alternate personalities of James. There are likely others that have not shown yet. Trevor Trevor is known for baring an extremely hideous face and a small, orange Syracuse hat. He usually has his shirt off and has a deeper voice than regular James. He is probably straight but this has not been confirmed. The only artists he listens to are Louis Armstrong and Tupac. Reginald Reginald has not made an appearance in a while and all that is known about his is that he is an extremely horny and posh English man. King James King James is an English teenage gangster. He has a very annoying voice and repeatedly says things like "yeah?," "stupit," "litchrally," and "luv." Nobody likes King James, he's just so stupid it's funny. Jame$ When Jame$ makes an appearance it's usually very short and he only says "AYO NEW YORK!" in a stereotypical NYC accent. He usually comes out when someone mentions NYC. Minion This happens when James when enters a minion costume. Constantly hungry for bananas, and always talking nonsense, this is definitely a minion. He also stares at people for an uncomfortable amount of time. Green Man The elusive green man is the most terrifying of the other personalities. He wears a skintight green suit and wears the head of animals as a hat. He is usually harmless to humans and just dances when they're near. Still, very terrifying. Dislikes James does not dislike a lot of things, but when he does, it's serious. Food James is probably one of the least picky people you'll meet, but there are a few foods he seriously does not like. Bacon He believes it smells and tastes like a pig's asshole right after it has taken a shit. Celery THE MOST DISGUSTING THING EVER KNOWN TO MAN. Coconut It just has a weird taste, not that great, and smells untrustworthy. Coffee Hot drinks are not his thing, but coffee especially. He thinks it will always have a bad smell and taste no matter what you put in it. Tuna James is okay with most seafood, just not tuna. Nasty cat food. Languages French He cannot handle the French language. Too funky. Chinese "imagine having one entire letter for whole words of phrases" People Mark Ruffalo He knows what he did. What He Loves Food Milk The holiest drink known to man. Peanut Butter Tastes good on almost anything, the only thing that could ruin it's lovely taste is celery. Languages James does not believe in language. He wants humanity to return to grunts and shouts. People Everyone in christmas weeder =) Adam Sandler He's saved James' life countless times.